


Snowy Day At The Manor.

by Chxrzz



Category: Roblox Myths - Fandom, The Cult Family
Genre: Roblox Myths, The Cult Family - Freeform, bobbycult, cult family, jasoncult, jimicult, short comfort thing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxrzz/pseuds/Chxrzz
Summary: Bobby isn’t dead (shockingly) and he goes to play in snow :]
Kudos: 2





	Snowy Day At The Manor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Bobby’s pov

It was a late evening in the wintertime, the sun was almost setting and snow was about to fall; I haven’t seen the snow since I was around 10 so it’d be nice to see it again.  
The heavy snow that had been laying caused Jimi to have to stay in the manor for a few nights, that man reeks of alcohol and booze.  
The snow was prettier than I remember, it caused the tree around it to appear grey and monotone; there was about an inch or two of soft snow.

I had pulled on a coat and gloves, playing in the snow for a little can’t harm anyone.  
It was difficult to tell where the ground started and ended because of the pure white snow, but I was able to throw a few snowballs at Emmett’s window to see if he’d peek out.  
I didn’t get Emmett out of his room but I did get Jimi to join me, we messed around with snow for 30 minutes or so until Jason yelled for us to come back inside.  
Shockingly enough, Jason had made us two cups of hot chocolate; I guess despite being a total asshat he still has a little bit of kindness in his cold heart.  
It was a good day today, I wish it snows more so I can experience this again; it’d be nice to.


End file.
